The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor may include a multilayer structure formed by stacking a plurality of sheets containing dielectric materials, external electrodes formed on outer surfaces of the multilayer structure and having different polarities, and internal electrodes alternately stacked within the multilayer structure and connected to the external electrodes.
The internal electrodes are formed between adjacent pairs of sheets of the plurality of sheets, and adjacent internal electrodes are connected to different polarity external electrodes in order to generate capacitive coupling, such that the multilayer ceramic capacitor has a capacitance value.
Recently, in order to increase capacitance of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and miniaturize the multilayer ceramic capacitor, various attempts have been made to slim or reduce the thickness of dielectric sheets. The slimming of the dielectric sheets may increase the number of stacked dielectric sheets. Attempts have further been made to optimize a margin part of a body having a multilayer structure in order to secure an overlapping area between the internal electrodes.